Tears
by Nobukane
Summary: Tears fell from her face as she saw their forms eventually disappear. Her fist clenched as she swore she would get him back. This is a fic about my OC Naoko and how she deals with the loss of her friend Haku and her feelings toward her sensei Kisame.
1. Late

Hey everyone! This is my second attempt at an OC fic. I didn't like my first one at all xD. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Oh! Kotone and Hiraku are Renea's OCs and Naoko is mine. Please review and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Naoko walked down the snowy road as she snuggled herself in her coat. It was a cold, winter day in Kirigakure. She felt stupid for not wearing a hat, her ears were freezing. She lowered her headband to cover them but only succeeded in blinding herself. As she stumbled around in the epic battle with her headband she tripped over something and ended up on her face. She got up raised her headband and prepared to unload an arsenal of curses and insults to the unfortunate soul who got in her way. She would begin her job as an assassin today and must show her authority over the common folk. Instead of finding the usual academy student running around she saw a kid. He was dreadfully skinny.

"Hold on… this was the kid Zabuza-senpai hangs around with?" she thought to herself.

"Sorry….." Naoko was unable to remember the name.

"Haku" the boy returned.

"Yes…. Well sorry Haku, but I must get going…. We have a mission today and…." She was interrupted by Haku.

"You're in Zabuza-sama's unit aren't you?"

Naoko replied with a nod and started walking away. She had the distinct feeling someone was following her. She turned her head and didn't see anyone, only to look back and see the small boy staring at her.

"What do you want?" Naoko asked impatiently. She was going to be late on her first day.

"Do you need any help?" She looked at the boy weirdly.

It seemed like the boy wanted to be used. When she was a kid his age she would've been laying around at home if there was a break from the academy.

"Ummm… come to my house this evening and I might have some work for you." She would've said anything to get him away.

She glanced at her watch and saw the time. She quickly told Haku where she lived and was on her way. When she arrived she saw everyone sitting down waiting for her. She bowed and took her seat and looked down at the mission info. Thank god there was paper to hide behind or everyone would've seen her as red as a strawberry. Zabuza-senpai quickly went over the details. We were going to assassinate a feudal lord that became corrupt and was not paying the village for missions. Unfortunately the lord foresaw this and lived in an impenetrable caste on an island. We were quickly sorted on to two boats. Naoko was to be on Kotone-senpai and Hiraku-senpai's boat.

"Great, the two lovebirds." She thought to herself.

She boarded the boat and quickly went to the side. She was a Kirigakure-nin, master of water jutsu and she was getting really seasick. Her vision became blurred and she went to go lay down before she throws up, effectively making a fool of herself. She got lost in the hallways that led to the rooms and ended up in storage where she tripped over something. She got up fiercely, ready to smash the box that had tripped her only to find Haku sitting before her.

"What are you doing here!?" Naoko yelled at him.

"I was bored… I don't have anybody other than Zabuza-sama and Kotone-san."

Naoko suddenly felt very sorry for the kid.

"All right, I won't rat you out as long as you promise to stay on the boat when we get there." Haku smiled.

The talk had taken her mind off the ocean and she was starting to feel better.

She heard one of the other rookies shout "Naoko-san, come up here!"

She made her way up the stairs and into the dark night. She stopped dead in her tracks.


	2. Discovered

Hey! It's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long... school is hell on my writing life. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. My OC is Naoko and Renea's OCs are Kotone and Hiraku. Thanks for the help Renea! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

She breathed in the cold night air sharply as she saw the threat. 7 water dragons were heading with deadly intent toward her boat. Zabuza-senpai looked over the railing with calm. Naoko was surprised that he could keep his cool in a situation like that. If there were jutsu coming at them… then they knew that the assassination squad was coming.

"Naoko-chan, show them why we recruited you."

Naoko breathe deeply.

She looked out into the water and saw the shinobi, running alongside their creations. She jumped on to the water.

"Water release: Five Eating Sharks!" She put her hand on the water.

The sharks darted for their prey. Soon 5 of the water dragons had disappeared. The other two realized they were being hunted and withdrew. Naoko expected to be applauded but the other shinobi just grumbled.

Zabuza said "I would've got them all but what can you expect from a rookie."

Naoko walked onto the ship submissively.

Kotone however, walked over to her and out her hand on her shoulder. "You did great Naoko-san."

She smiled at her superior. She had always thought Kotone-san to be brattish type personality who followed Zabuza-senpai around. She had never taken time to get to know her. Naoko walked back to the cargo hold to find no one.

"Haku-kun…?"

She was tapped on the shoulder by the small boy.

"Wow, he's good at hiding." She thought with surprise.

"What happened Naoko-san?"

Naoko replied carefully, not wanting to scare the boy. "We were just attacked… but we chased them off."

Haku nodded, accepting the answer.

She put her hand on Haku's head "We're getting to the island soon… I want you to stay on the ship and keep hidden, k?"

Haku nodded and soon disappeared. She went out onto the deck to see a huge castle with about 2 shinobi on guard, patrolling. Zabuza motioned her over. Zabuza laid out the map on a makeshift table.

"Alright, I want Hiraku, Naoko, and Isamu to guard and keep watch outside the castle… the rest will follow me into the castle." The squad nodded in agreement.

"Let's move out!"


	3. Panic in the Forest!

Third chapter! I'm really proud of this OC but I'm not sure if the story is doing her justice. That's why I need reviews! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Naoko is my OC and Kotone and Hiraku are Renea's OC. Thanks again Renea! Enjoy and I hope it won't waste your time ).

* * *

They ran through the winding passagest that lead to the castle, keeping to the shadows. Zabuza lifted his hand as a signal to stop. He then motioned for the group to split up and each hide on either sides of the path. Naoko went to the closest side which was the left. She was beside Kotone and Isamu. Kotone looked at Zabuza and they seemed to communicate just by looks. Kotone formed a hand sign and motioned for the others to do the same. They did the jutsu in sync. It was a easy one… but still one Naoko remembered having diffuculty with at the academy. They silently said the words to the jutsu as the mist came rolling in. With cover from the mist… the enemy shinobi strolled by, not noticing them. Zabuza looked at Isamu. He nodded and rolled out of the bushes, making the enemy a pin cushion with his kunai. Zabuza motioned for them to proceed. They soon arrived at the daunting gates to the castle. Hiraku said for us to stop as the rest moved on.

"This is boring…" Naoko thought as she sat on the ground.

Hiraku looked at her sharply and she started to get up when a kunai went wizzing by her head. Hiraku's expression went from surprise, to fear and finally to calm. He gave his orders quickly

"Defense position number eight."

The three-man squad got into a triangle. Naoko was looking out for the east and south. Hiraku was looking at the north alone while Isamu was watching west and south. They waited for the coming attack.

"This enemy is professional… they're waiting for a weakness." Naoko thought, not wanting to break the others concentration.

A kunai came from the east which was skillfully blocked by Naoko. Then all of the enemy threw there's at once. The squad looked in horror, knowing that they couldn't block all of them. Naoko's training took over.

"Water release: Water encampment wall!"

The water that was created from her chakra went up as a protective shield. She withdrew it and the squad attacked. She easily took out the nearest shinobi with the surprise attack. The second one however was much more difficult. He had blocked her kunai and had sent her flying. She managed to land on her feet and pulled out a jug. It was her drinking water. She smashed it on the ground and her hands went together in a handsign. Using chakra, she made the smallest water dragon that they ever saw. She sent it at him, fast. He blocked it with his arms but it was enough time for Naoko. Two senbon pierced his throat as two other ones went into his head. She looked around. Hiraku motioned for her to scout out into the forest. She went in, her eyes alert for any signs of danger. She didn't expect a shadow user though. She was unable to move. She followed her shadow to an enemy. He pulled out a couple of bombs. He was going to blow her to bits. Suddenly, senbon went into his chest. He keeled over and died. She looked around, expecting to find her teammates. Instead… she tripped.

Haku looked at her impatiently "When are you going to look down and see me?"

Naoko quickly regained her composure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haku looked down ashamed.

"It's okay, you saved my butt back there." She was met with a smile from Haku.

They returned and the mission was a success, almost. Haku had gotten a stern lecture from Zabuza and for Naoko that was a small failure.


	4. Betrayal

Hey! I finally finished the 4th chapter. School sucks at the moment ). Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. My OC is Naoko and Renea's OCs are Kotone and Hiraku. Thanks again for the help Renea, you're amazing. Enjoy!

* * *

Naoko couldn't believe it. There were no missions for her today. Not even assignments from the assassination squad. She was totally free and for her that was the happiest thing in the world. She would get to see Kisame-sensei. He had taught her in water jutsu since she was 12. He wasn't much older than she was, but when he saw her struggling at water jutsu, the mist ninja's specialty, he took her as an unofficial apprentice and she grew to love him. No matter how much she told herself that he was her sensei, she couldn't help but feel warm when he was near. She met him at the usual spot in the market.

"Hey Naoko! Have you been training?" he yelled over the people.

"Yes Kisame-sensei!" she called.

It was great having one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen as a teacher because everyone immediately cleared a path for her to get to him. They hadn't really talked on their way to the training ground. She could tell he was thinking about something but she wasn't sure what. Usually he'd be talking her ear off but something was bothering him. He took her farther than they usually went, nearly at the top of the mountain.

"Naoko-chan, I'm here to tell you that you have been accepted as a special Jounin."

Naoko nearly had choked on her own spit.

"What?" she asked, as if saying it a second time would make it true.

"I recommended you… your talent in water jutsu is almost as good as mine."

She was so happy she hugged him, only to remember he didn't like hugs but surprisingly he hugged back.

"Naoko-chan… I'm leaving… keep up your training."

She didn't have time to question him because he immediately jumped and disappeared. She was left to ponder his mysterious getaway for the rest of the walk back. When she got back to her house… she tripped.

This time Haku had it. "Naoko-san, I'm right here!!"

Naoko was surprised at the usual soft-spoken boy and forgot to stand up.

"Sorry…" she mumbled in surprise.

Haku smiled at her "Zabzuza-sama and Kotone-san went off on a mission with the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. Can I stay here?"

She looked at him weirdly and then realized that they had been promoted. She was proud of them… but she still missed being under Kotone. She was the first superior that had a personality. Suddenly there was one knock on the door. She opened it to find assassination squad member Isamu.

"Naoko-san… you must go see the Mizukage… now."

Naoko quickly got her things. This would be her first mission as a special Jounin and it was so soon. She wasn't sure where Kisame-sensei was going but she would make him proud of her when he returned. She then realized she had a little kid to take care of.

"Haku-kun…you can…fix my ceiling!" she said with sudden realization.

There had been a really bad rainstorm the other day and there were now about 15 pots around the house. Although leaving Haku alone doing chores for a number of hours probably is in all the "what not to do" parenting books, it was the only thing she could think of. She arrived at the Mizukage's residence and entered with reverence. She looked around to see her previous teammates from the assassination squad.

The Mizukage took a step towards them "A mist nin has just murdered a number of feudal lords and is currently escaping through one of the passages to the south. Naoko-chan, we have chosen you to lead this mission because the person that betrayed us is none other than Kisame, one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen."

Naoko's heart dropped. Not her sensei, anyone but Kisame. The Mizukage continued "Naoko, being his student we can assume that you would know most of his techniques and strategies… you should leave now."

Naoko couldn't believe what was happening. She had to force the words out.

"Everyone… gather your equipment and head to the gate in 30 minutes."

Isamu walked up to her. From their many missions together in the assassination squad, they had become very good friends.

"Are okay with this mission, Naoko-chan?"

She nodded and went back to her house to find a note from her mom on the door.

It said "Dear Naoko-chan, how could you? I came over to give you some of my famous muffins and I see this very poor boy here alone…fixing your roof! I promptly took him to my house and gave him a nice, home-cooked meal. When you get back please come to my house and sit down for a serious talk from your father! Hugs and Kisses, your mother."

She stared at the note for a few seconds. Her mom now has Haku… this means that he was probably now sitting through an endless lecture on what a young boy should act like. Her mother was… interesting. To compare her will to the entire shinobi populace in Kirigakure would do a disservice to it. She quickly dismissed the thought and hoped Haku could keep himself sane for the few hours she was gone. She packed her equipment and went to the gate, to see the familiar faces of the assassination squad. She won't let Kisame leave… even if she has to drag him back.


	5. Goodbye

Hey everybody! Sorry the chapter took so long. I'm finally done school so I can write more. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy and please review ). Also Naoko and the Isamu are my OCs and Kotone is Renea's. If you want to learn more about her OC check out her story "Breathe Again."

* * *

They left quickly, their destination was the last area he was sighted. One of the servants had survived and reported his lord's murder. Naoko had to prepare herself mentally and physically for the upcoming battle.

"Maybe, just maybe he'll come back to his senses if I'm there," she hoped.

They ran past a very gruesome scene. Kisame had been here. They had finally arrived at the last house and they saw the swordsman. Kisame stood poised to end the helpless official's life. She motioned her hand forward. Two assassination squad members ran silently, swords drawn. She just realized she had ordered them to kill him. She raised her hand to stop them but Kisame was faster. He quickly finished off the servant and jumped out of harms way.

"They sent runts like you after me?" Kisame laughed.

He did hand signs and then blew a large amount of water from his mouth. The Kirigakure assassination squad quickly dodged, landing on the water and keeping afloat. Naoko hesitated. Isamu saw this and quickly exercised his right as second in command. He made a few motions with his hand. 2 assassins ran forward. Naoko recognized the tactic. The two running ahead would be a distraction while someone comes behind, Isamu would probably use a water clone to attack. It happened just as Naoko thought it. The two ninja ran forward and kicked the hilt of his sword, sending it flying up. Isamu's water clone came down, kunai in hand. Kisame wielded the Samehada better than they thought. He brought it down fast, killing the two beneath and span around blocking the kunai and destroying the clone. Isamu breathed heavily,

"I'll keep his sword busy… you go for the kill." Isamu ran forward with two kunai.

Kisame charged his sword down, expecting to kill the fool that challenged him. To the swordsman's surprise Isamu rolled out of the way and attacked. A loud, metal clang happened. The two stood there, their weapons in a deadlock.

"Isamu isn't strong enough." Naoko thought.

She did the hand signs for the water dragon jutsu but hesitated yet again. This time the cost was greater. Isamu, seeing that he was losing ground, rested the Samehada on his shoulder and began to push. Kisame grinned. The Samehada opened, its sharp razors tearing his arm to shreds. Isamu screamed a blood curdling scream that finally woke Naoko up from her trance. Isamu's chakra flow was cut off and he slipped from consciousness. His lifeless body fell to the depths of the created water.

"Isamu!" Naoko screamed.

Kisame looked at her, "You going to fight me Naoko?" He said disbelievingly. \

She gritted her teeth and stared him in the eye. "Yes."

A tear fell from her eye as she finished the jutsu.

"Water release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kisame was unexpectedly thrown into the air.

To finish it off she sent four senbon flying for him. He landed back on the water with the senbon inches away from lethal spots. He started to laugh.

"Damn, he is not your sensei, he is not your friend, He is the enemy!" She tried to force herself to think that.

Taking this opportunity he charged. She attempted to jump back but was caught by the Samehada. She landed on the water a few feet away. Her sleeve was torn off and her arm was covered in blood.

The words of the Mizukage echoed in her head, "We have chosen you to lead this mission…"

She attempted to remember lessons, anything that could give her an advantage but she need more time. She did two ninjutsu with rapid speed,

"Water release: Water Fang bullet!" Spikes came from the water aiming for him.

He blocked them quickly with his sword, "You know me Naoko, I can't be beaten by that jutsu."

As soon as Kisame lowered his sword a spiraling blast of water came. He quickly jumped back and blocked it again. Naoko thought hard, of how to use his lessons against him.

She looked up with a grim determination in her eyes, "Water Release: Water clone jutsu!" Four copies of her came from the water.

They jumped in zigzags and different patterns to hide the real one. Naoko was giving one of the clones more chakra then the rest, including herself.

Kisame laughed, "I can feel your chakra, you can't fool me."

He charged, ignoring the lesser chakra ones and heading straight for the trap. He smashed down, expecting to crush the unsuspecting Naoko but to his surprise the water splashed away.

"Shit!" He cursed as he span around.

Naoko put the kunai to his throat as the Samehada stopped inches away from her. She could felt it drain her chakra but she kept the kunai close. Kisame's eyes narrowed, if he killed her with the Samehada, she'd probably stab his throat.

"Kisame-sensei, good luck."

Naoko rapidly turned the kunai around and stabbed herself in the shoulder. With her chakra suddenly cut off, she fell into the depths of the chakra made water. Two hours later she was found by medic-nin lying on the ground unconscious. Someone's cloak was wrapped around her and she had tears going down her face.


	6. Attack!

Hey! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up. There are two computers in my house and 5 people that all want to use them. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Naoko is my OC. Also, thanks to all the people that have reviewed ) Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Naoko's eyes began to open. Instinctively her hand reached for her throwing needles but they weren't on her. In fact, she wasn't wearing ninja gear at all. She looked around to see the familiar hospital room. She couldn't count the number of times she had waited with Kisame-sensei while he was getting treated. She looked up at a nurse that was finishing writing on her clipboard. She looked at Naoko briefly before returning to her clipboard.

"So, you'll have to take it easy for two weeks. Keep the bandages on, and don't strain it. No weight on it, and no strenuous activity, alright?"

Naoko nodded meekly.

She was directed to another nurse that gave her her clothes and equipment. She checked out at the front desk and was told her mission report was given and dealt with. She went home and the next two weeks flew by. Every day was mechanical as she constantly thought about the fight and what she could've done to bring him back. She would get up, eat, get back to bed, and that was the routine. Her mom would make surprise visits and she brought homemade muffins. The bad side to this is her mom would come armed with a lecture and since the whole Haku situation, this lecture was parenting. What was worse was that one day when her mom asked her about marriage. It turns out their neighbour, a fisherman of some renown, was greatly interested in her. So for the entire of the second week, Naoko had to fight off her moms pleas for her to marry him. Naoko had finally gotten free from her house arrest and not a moment sooner. Naoko's mom had come over but this time she brought the man with her. Naoko had quickly locked up her house like a fort. Unfortunately, her mom had a spare key and got through her meager defenses like a master thief. Naoko needed to think fast before jumping onto the ceiling and sticking there using chakra. To her delight they left, leaving a note that she threw out. She was happy with her newfound appreciation for the out doors but then she was called for a mission. She grudgingly made her way to the Mizukage's office and stopped at the waiting room. She sat down in the room and saw a few others waiting for their meetings.Then, very suddenly three senbon pierced the chest of the receptionist. She fell into a fake death state, induced by the senbon. Naoko stood up as two more ninja fell to the mysterious attacker. Ninja ran in. One attempted to take her out with a kunai but she deftly grabbed his wrist and twisted, breaking it. He fell to the ground in pain but another just took his place. The opponent slashed out with his kunai, creating a gash on her shoulder. She jumped back and her own senbon went flying into the enemy's chest. He keeled over and died. Instead of a ninja coming to attack her, the senbon thrower targeted her. She threw her own senbon to block them. The senbon thrower ran out to finish her off in close quarter combat. He slid and managed to get past all her defenses, his senbon moving to her throat.

"Damn he's fast!" Naoko almost didn't have time to react.

Then she saw his face as he saw hers.

They both stopped as Naoko breathed out, "Haku?"

He looked at her disbelievingly, "Naoko-san."

They took a moment to stare at eachother and then Zabuza came running through the room into the Mizukage's office. Haku looked at her apologetically before running into the room. The rest of the battle was short. The Mizukage's bodyguards fought off the invasion. Naoko was standing in the same spot the entire fight.

"Why would he?

She spent a good half an hour staring off as she was soon escorted to the hospital. She was then assaulted by questions from a team of medical ninja specialized in psychology. They were getting frustrated because her answers were very short. Naoko just wanted to get out of there. She just needed to go home and rest. That or kill a few people to get all her confusion out. She was put under observation for another two days before they determined that she wasn't insane. Naoko walked over to the nurse to check out when a very panicked chuunin ran in.

"Everyone, if you can fight get out here! Otherwise hide, we're under attack!"

Naoko smiled as she headed for the door.

"This was exactly what the doctor ordered."


	7. Living in the past

Hey! I finally got this chapter done. Summer has to be one of the busiest times for me, sorry. Anyways, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed, favorited and put this story on their alert list. You guys are amazing. Enjoy and please review! )

* * *

Naoko stepped outside the hospital into pure chaos. People were running everywhere. Screams filled the air. On of the unknown marauders chose Naoko as his target. He jumped towards her. She saw the sudden moved and rolled out of the way. Her hand wiped away blood from her cheek.

"A second longer and I would've been impaled. But what the hell is he attacking me with? It didn't feel like-"She soon found the answer to her question.

He stepped out into the moonlight and his weapon was strangely white. She lost the color in her face as she got sick. It was a bone. She backed up. Their was only one clan that could use their own bones as weapons and they were the Kaguya.

_"Insane and deadly."_ Naoko thought as she analyzed her opponent. He charged and this was his mistake. Naoko waited and then senbon came out of her hand rapid fire, striking him dead.

She sighed, "The Kaguya clan could be so much more powerful if they strategize."

She looked around and saw a familiar face. "Kotone-senpai!" she called.

The kunoichi turned around, "Naoko-san?" Immediately the medical nin behind her was yelling. "Pay attention! Don't get yourself killed!" Kotone quickly turned around to fight the nearest enemy.

Naoko laughed. She wasn't sure what her superior did but she was glad there wasn't a nurse following her. She decided to turn her attention to the fight. She looked around for a free opponent but she saw something much more disturbing. A small boy was being attacked. He was probably a second year in the academy.

_If I help the boy then I'll just let more Kaguya through. Sorry kid, it's the circle of life._ She thought sadly.

Out of curiosity she looked back. The boy's face had been replaced with Haku's as she felt a pang of guilt.

_Stop thinking about him! Our friendship ended when he left the village._

She looked back to see the desperate boy try and fight off his attacker. She tried to close her eyes to ignore it. She was sure that if she left the boy die, she could actually move on and stop thinking about him. In the next second she was in front of the boy, blood dripping down her arm. The Kaguya looked frustrated at the non-fatal blow he had inflicted. She gave him a glare as she pulled him in with the arm he stabbed her with. He lost his balance and tilted forward, right into the needles she had been holding. He fell onto the ground dead.

She pointed towards her mother's house. "Go there!" She yelled over the screams of violence.

The boy nodded and ran off. If she knew her mother, she wouldn't be surprised if she had an armed ballista in front of the door. She looked over the battle seeing where all the Kaguya were coming from.

She had an idea. "Kotone! Get over here!"

To her delight Kotone and the medical ninja arrived. "I'm going to wipe them out. You have to protect me until I finish the jutsu!" She screamed over the sounds of fighting.

She began the 50 handsigns jutsu. Kotone and her friend seemed to have understand her as they had made sure nobody was getting close to her. Naoko could've done without the pile of bodies they built up in front of her. She had reached 25 before having to duck a few kunai. Kisame had taught her how to hold the handsigns she was on and dodge.

"Stop thinking about him to!" She told herself furiously.

She got to 40 handsigns when she noticed Kotone was slowing down. Kotone was definitely not feeling well. Naoko subconsciously hurried to give Kotone a break. She finished the jutsu. Kotone and the medical-nin noticed and moved aside.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" She yelled.

A few people turned their heads to see the Kaguya reinforcements get swept away. She smiled, she had done it. She swayed a little, realizing how tired she was. She caught herself and looked at the battle. It's no longer a battle, it's a massacre, she thought sadly. The Kaguya were surrounded. There was not enough of them to fight back but when the mist nin charged, they put up a hell of a fight. Naoko decided to sit the last fight out. She hadn't slept for a while and that was all she wanted to do. The Kaguya clan was wiped out at the end of the day.


	8. I Won't Be Like Her

Hey! I've finally unlocked this story from the crypt. I'm very sorry to all the fans and reviewers... I have punished myself thoroughly (Banging your head against a desk until it bleeds works quite good). I've started a number of other stories, then there's homework, and two brothers who love the computer leaves me with very little time for this story. Anyways Naoko's history is going through some major changes so I'll have to rewrite a few chapters later (She joins the interrogations unit at fourteen and I contradict that in my first chapter). This chapter was co- written with Renea. That's why it kinda looks like an rp. She's an amazing writer and I love working with her so please check out her stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please review and have a nice day!

* * *

After the battle she ignored the bleeding wound as she headed to her destination. Naoko pushed her way through the crowd of people that were obviously rushing to see if loved ones were okay. She pushed a chuunin who was about to yell but then saw who she was and immediately backed down

"Kotone-senpai, I need to talk to you..." She said hesitantly.**  
**  
"Hm?" The kunoichi looked over her shoulder wearily. "Naoko San," She acknowledged, nodding. "That's good. I'd been meaning to have a word with you, as well."  
**  
**A wave of relief washed over Naoko. The bad subject could be delayed. "Really, what is it?" She asked with fake interest. She was too worried with what she was about to ask her superior.**  
**  
Kotone nodded, letting out a breathy sigh. "Well, firstly, thank you for the help back there. I'm not exactly at my best, today." The older kunoichi poked at the tear in her clothing by her shoulder, and the newly healed skin beneath. "But anyways. Before all hell broke loose, I had been meaning to ask you about something. Since my promotion, I've needed to find a replacement. And, of all the interrogation division shinobi I've worked with, you seem best qualified, Naoko san."Naoko blushed, "I'm honored Kotone-senpai, I'll do my best not to disappoint you." She said in amazement. She quickly recollected herself. "Thank you very much" She finished. She hesitated for a moment before asking. "Kotone-senpai, can you do me a favor?" She asked nervously. Kotone had to accept, Zabuza and her were seen together all the time. They must be best friends.**  
**  
Kotone smiled weakly. "I'm sure you won't. What's this favor all about? I'll see what I can do."Naoko sighed. She almost stuttered. "Kotone-senpai, I'm asking you because since you're a member of the shinobigatana you're way stronger than I am. Also this may serve your personal interests as well. Can you go find Haku and Zabuza and bring them back? I tried for Kisame but I wasn't strong enough." She finished sadly. "You have a chance though; you've trained with the demon all your life, if anyone can bring them back, it's you." Naoko stated.**  
**  
Kotone's eyes widened momentarily, and she registered the request. "Naoko san," she answered firmly, voice a forced calm. "Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere."Naoko looked around, seeing that some people were getting nervous at the mention of the demon. "We don't have time! They could be out of the country by now!" She vaguely noticed the medic-nin in the back, observing. "If you would prefer we could go to my house or wherever, but we need to start planning now!" She said, surprised that she had almost started yelling.

**  
**Kotone too turned, surveying the crowded street. "Perhaps you don't realize the severity of this." She whispered, taking a step closer. "We're not talking about some mundane rule breaking, here. You're talking treason."  
**  
**Naoko gave the people on the street a threatening glance, daring them to report it. "Fine, point taken, where do you want to go where we can talk alone?" She said while glancing at the medic-nin who was still observing the two."You home is closer, I believe? Is anyone home now?" She glanced over at the medic nin, who was eyeing her suspiciously. Naoko thought about it for the moment and quickly replied. "No, follow me." She said quietly. When they arrived she unlocked the door for them and motioned for Kotone to go inside.**  
**  
The older of the two stepped inside, scanning the room briefly, to find it unoccupied, as Naoko had promised. "Naoko," she sighed, pushing her bangs from her face with one hand. "This is far too dangerous, you know that."Naoko sighed, "I know, but the Mizukage keeps the shinobigatana on a very loose leash. You're all probably stronger than he is. If you just patrolled around the border you're bound to find some trace of them. If you bring them back we have a chance to save them from any jail time or worse." She was saying that to raise Kotone's hopes. Naoko would do everything to get Haku free but she couldn't care less if Zabuza was killed.**  
**  
Kotone raised an eyebrow. "You've been on the assassination unit long enough to know this. A missing ninja's fate is sealed. Leaving the village is practically begging for Death, there's no saving him." She paused, eyes momentarily downcast. "And I doubt Haku would fare much better."Naoko looked almost pleadingly at Kotone, "Then at least try to stop them and get them safe. I don't know how long they can last with the hunter-nin. Haku doesn't deserve a missing-nin's life!" She said almost begging her to do something. Naoko felt a feeling that she hated. It was the feeling of being out of control and powerless that she had felt when her partner died and Kisame left. She was trusting Kotone with Haku's life. "Can't you think of something?" She asked. **  
**  
Kotone put a hand to her chin, pacing about a bit, before distractedly taking a seat on a nearby stool. "I know he doesn't." She interlocked her fingers thoughtfully, resting her head on her folded hands. "It wouldn't be much safer for him here."  
**  
**Naoko lifted her hands to her head. "I don't know what we could do, what you could do. They won't be safe here, they won't be safe anywhere. Can you find them? Get them safe?" She asked, pleadingly.Kotone got to her feet again, face stern. "I have absolutely no intention of protecting an enemy."Naoko stared daggers at her superior, "Since when were they our enemies. Mizukage doesn't have to know. We have a chance to save them, well you do. I can't move in and out of the village as freely as you can." She finished. Naoko was confused, she was almost certain that something was going on between Kotone and Zabuza.**  
**  
"The demon," Kotone spat, unaccustomed to using his Alias. "Made his priorities very clear." She closed her eyes, breathing evenly. "Truth be told, I'm not quite as free as you would think. Mizukage sama has been keeping an especially close eye on me since the whole 'coup' thing." Naoko was getting frustrated. Kotone was shooting down idea after idea. "I can cover for you. Or you can cover for me but the head of the interrogation unit suddenly disappearing would get suspicious. The Shinobigatana move a lot, don't they? Anybody asking questions will learn to keep their mouths shut." Naoko knew she was suggesting something illegal and a little to the extreme but she was out of ideas to help them."Yeah, under Mizukage sama's orders, we do." She shook her head, before meeting Naoko's eyes again. "But that's beside the point. Naoko, I can't help you."  
**  
**Naoko was so frustrated there were tears forming in her eyes. She fought to hold them back. "Why not!? You are the only one who can bring the demon down, the only one that get Haku safe. I'm not strong enough, I failed Kisame but I don't want to fail Haku too. Please." She begged. She was trusting Kotone. She hoped that she would at least try."Heh," Kotone chuckled bitterly. "All of which left the village of their own accord. This is punishable by death. As shinobi, it's our job to enforce the law, not bend it to suit ourselves."  
**  
**Naoko l ked down trying to regain her composure, "Can we just not be shinobi for a while? Could we just be people? I'm asking you one last time, can you help me guarantee their safety?" She asked. She kept her head lowered as she waited anxiously for the reply.Kotone shook her head. "No."  
**  
**  
Naoko raised her head. "Fine, Kotone," Naoko purposefully forgot her honorific. She almost spat the name. "I want you to leave, now." She said as she walked into the other room. She didn't want to talk to Kotone anymore and she definitely didn't want her to see her crying.**  
**She sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. She breathed heavily as tears fell. She wondered to herself why she was crying. Was it because of Kotone, or her own inability to help? She got up and swore she would at least try something to help them.

"I won't be like her." She hissed to herself, referring to Kotone.

* * *

I thought the last line was funny because when me and Renea looked at our OCs (Naoko and Kotone) we realised that they were a lot alike. Anyways, thanks for reading. 


	9. Torture

Hey! I've finally got the next chapter up. Sorry, my mom is starting to get strict on computer time limits and I barely get any time thanks to two brothers. Naruto doesn't belong to me. I've started a new story about Naoko's past that you might want to check out. It's called "For a Shinobi, There is no Weakness." Please review and enjoy.

* * *

Naoko had warmed up to her new job as head of the Interrogations department almost immediately. She had started off by doing twice as many interrogations as anyone else, almost working through the entire night. After about a week of this she learned of the benefits of being the head. She had the lower members doing almost all of her own interrogations. She would occasionally be called in to interrogate a guy that was too stubborn, or driven insane by amateur hands. It was one such eventful day that Naoko's life would change. The door was almost kicked down. She had to grab her cup to stop it from falling off.

"We have a situation."

Naoko hurried down the long hallway, eventually getting to the room reserved for special cases. This room had all the heavy torturing equipment.

"What's so special about this guy?" Naoko asked with an annoyed tone.

She expected the young chuunin to say that he was too untrained for him or some other stupid reason. The answer she got made her drop her cup. I shattered, scaring the poor chuunin into jumping.

"He was spotted helping Zabuza."

She understood what she had to do. Screw the fact that Kotone wasn't helping her, she would find them on her own. She stepped into the room and was met with verbal assaults.

"What're you gonna do!? I won't tell you anything!"

She laughed. They always said that. She picked up a small, thin senbon and pressed it into a sensitive spot on his skin. He gritted his teeth against the pain and managed to spit at her.

"Where are they?" She asked softly.

He said nothing. She started to insert more and more needles. After a while she realized that this was going to be difficult. She turned and walked over to the heavy equipment. She grabbed a metal machine affectionately and turned back. It was called a bone crusher, and the unfortunate victim soon found out how it got its name with the loss of all of his left fingers. He refused to talk even then. This frustrated Naoko.

"Do you know that a little kid is on the run? You could save him by just talking!" She was screaming as she went at him with more than five different torture devices.

His head lolled to one side as she took a break. He was dazed and couldn't see straight because of pain. He struggled to sit up. When Naoko got up from her chair and walked over. He managed a weak smile that told her that he was winning. Naoko returned a smile, saying that she hadn't even started.

-----------------

The chuunin outside the door tried to peer in to learn some tactics from the best but found that there were no openings. He then heard furious screams from inside. He leaned his ears to the door and found something odd. He couldn't hear any moans of pain from the victim. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He rushed to get a senior member that would have a key. He thought that the victim had freed himself and attacked his boss. Finally he found someone with a key. The older Jounin grumbled and took his time; if their head died he would get a quick promotion. He finally opened the door and the sight almost made them want to close the door. The man they captured was dead, bleeding from many wounds from many places. They scanned the room and found that tools had been broken on him. Their eyes finally arrived to the corner. A girl in blue, huddled in the corner, was crying.

------------------------

Naoko was released from the psychiatric ward a few weeks later, being deemed not dangerous. She laughed at that, she was as sane as any other ninja from Kirigakure. She was told to head to the Mizukage's office afterwards. She walked in slowly, she was in for a lecture and possible bone fractures. She sat down in the chair opposite her leader and he stared at her for a while.

"Naoko, I think you should step down?"

Naoko stared at him blankly. "What?"

He swallowed and continued. "Give up your position as head of the investigations unit."

She noticed that the line was laced with veiled threats. What he really meant was give up your position or you'll get into an accident. She nodded and got up. She headed to leave, letting the silence tell him that she would.

"Oh Naoko? I wanted to tell you that we're watching you. Make any mistake and that accident will come sooner than later." He added as she left.

Naoko sighed. She returned to her house and just sat. She had totally and completely ruined every chance she had of going after them. She tried to go through her options but she couldn't find any. She grabbed a picture of her old teammate and her.

"What would Daichi think of me now? I can barely keep anything together."

She set the picture down and noticed another one of Kisame and her. While Kisame had been the fun one, she had planned everything to the last detail. She wondered what he would give as advice now. The words "kill them" came to mind when she thought of him. She laughed to herself at how easily and efficiently her sensei had solved problems. She then went to sleep and dreamed her sorrrows away.

* * *

Daichi is from that story I mentioned before. He makes small little cameos every now and then in this story but in the other he's a major character. 


	10. Flames

Hey! Sorry for the long time to update, I had to plan a time to rp this chapter with Renea and because of laziness on my part, we just got it done. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Naoko is my OC, and Kotone is Renea's so everything Kotone says and does is credited to her. If you want to find out more about her, check out her story. Anyways, please review and enjoy! 

* * *

Five years had passed slowly in Kirigakure

Five years had passed slowly in Kirigakure. Naoko was just an observer, not being allowed in anything. She was labeled insane, and the only people that came to visit her was her mom and unlucky foreign men that her mom kept on trying to convince her to marry. She felt sorry for the unfortunate Wind country merchant that had come. She decided to let him down easy and tell him what she had done. She didn't expect anymore merchants after that. She absent-mindedly stirred her drink as she headed into the living room. Her eyes wandered to the only painting she had ever bothered to put up. It was abstract, yet mirrored her thoughts completely. She knew that she wasn't insane, but insane people often thought that. She sat down in an antique chair and just stared into space. It had become her favorite past time. The door was opened suddenly and an all too familiar voice filled the hall.

"Oi!" The raven haired kunoichi called, setting her oversized weapon against the wall.

Naoko just stared at the newcomer, overcome with confusion. She hadn't seen Kotone since the… incident. She rose form her chair cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked slowly, wondering what the hell could've brought her here.

Her superior made a face. She was obviously about to tell her something bad. Her old boss hadn't been great with these subtle matters. Kotone grimaced at her casual tone, but the words had started already, and there was no real way to stop them. 

"Ok, so there were these missions that I wasn't allowed anywhere near. I had an idea of why that was, and somebody let it slip that they were in the Nami no kuni area... So... I really couldn't think of anywhere else to go once I left, and well..." She flinched. "I kinda found them."

Naoko's heart dropped. She knew who Kotone was talking about right away. She was filled with hope that something she tries might actually go right once. She started asking questions almost immediately after.

"Are they ok? Where are they now? Are they safe?" She managed to stutter out.

She remembered the face of the young boy when she had met him and she hoped that he would still have the same innocence. The image was shattered before her eyes.

"That's the thing, they were dead." Her superior replied evenly.

Naoko placed her hand on the wall to steady herself. She didn't try to stop the tears. She slumped to the ground and realized how utterly useless she was. She wasn't able to save Daichi, stop Kisame, or protect Haku. She was a failure.

"Why couldn't I protect them damnit... why couldn't you help me? Five years ago we could've saved them!" Her voice was rising now.

"There's more to it than that."

Naoko's fist slammed against the wall. "Really? Can you tell me then? I guess I misunderstood the part where you left them to die!" She was yelling and she lost all caution.

Kotone stepped back, her voice calm as ever, "Naoko, you know as well as I do how unforgiving our laws are." She paused, wondering how best to word this. "If I... no, If we brought them home, they would be killed."

Naoko tried in vain to get up. She didn't want Kotone to be right. She wanted Haku to be home and everything to be back to normal. She pushed aside her weakness and stood. She had just one more thing to ask her boss, and she desperately wanted the correct answer.

"Did you… did you feel anything when you found out?" She asked, her voice sounding pathetic to her own ears.

Kotone glanced out the window before replying, "Look, I just thought you'd want to know. I don't see how that's relevant."

Naoko lost all control. She hated the girl standing in front of her, with almost every fiber of her being at that moment.

"It just does! It does because…. I'll kill you!" She grabbed the nearest thing, an expensive vase her mother had bought her and threw it.

Kotone ducked the projectile, shielding her face with her hand as shards of the pottery went every. She grabbed her sword and headed for the door.

"There's a bridge connecting Nami no kune and Ho no Kuni now. They're buried near there."

Her superior departed the place quickly. Naoko was left alone. Thoughts swam through her head as she tried to steady herself. She ended up crying herself to sleep, in the hallway.

When she woke up, the pottery mess remained. She decided to try and clean it up, take her mind off the mess in vain. She couldn't stop thinking about people who were probably disappointed in her. Her eyes wandered to two pictures that had Kisame and Daichi in them respectively. She finally made up her mind, she wouldn't fail anybody ever again. She went to her tool shed and grabbed all the accelerants she could find. She soaked her house in them. She stopped to get her picture, but left it in the house.

"The old Naoko will die in the flames." She whispered to herself.

She grabbed supplies, it would be a far walk. She eventually had all she needed. She stepped through the moist air that was spring time. She set a match, and threw it into the house. It caught fire quickly, almost exploding. She looked around to see neighbors fleeing, or trying to put out the monster for their own sakes.

"Goodbye Kirigakure, mom, dad, Kotone, and the failure that was Naoko Aoyama. After this day, I won't let anybody die!" She whispered through grit teeth.

The fire grew hungrier as it engulfed more and more of the house. She turned, and started walking through the dense woods to get out of the village. She would make everyone proud.


End file.
